


【相二翔润】Whenever you call -- is meaningless

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -玩梗。梗来自wb-我要给我家宝宝点香槟塔
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【相二翔润】Whenever you call -- is meaningless

东京都有一家神秘的牛郎店，虽然神秘，但是是全东京都营业额最好的牛郎店没有之一。

02

为什么说神秘，因为店里包括老板一共只有5个牛郎，在这种情况之下他们竟然也敢打出Whenever you call 的口号。

然而事实上却是Whenever you call is meaningless.

03

店里的一号牛郎——和头牌的意思还不太一样，是一个不太爱笑的人。不过老板却强制要求他笑，因为不笑就看不到人。

04

如果开灯的话其实还是能看到人的，只是老板嫌费电所以不给开。

05

在个人档案上，一号牛郎是一个神秘的人，不是因为他不爱笑，而是因为他的本质是一个渔夫，十天半个月的见不到人，很神秘。

06

店里的二号牛郎——也不是店里的头牌，是一个溜肩——一个就读于庆应大学的溜肩，同样很神秘。

07

溜肩，不是，二号牛郎最早只是为了完成社会观察学的作业才来这里当牛郎的，可是一干就是好几年，老板倒也不在意他是挂科了还是什么事情，反正在个人档案上写上在读大学生——还是有顾客好这一口的。

08

当然，如果店里剩下的四个人但凡读过大学的话就知道二号牛郎完成作业的借口都是瞎扯。只是真正的原因现在已经不重要了。

09

因为他已经追到了五号牛郎。

10

Whenever you call No.2 or No.5, they are in bed—at the same time.

11

三号牛郎是店里的头牌，不是因为他的业绩好，而是老板的私心，因为头牌出台比较贵。

12

然后老板自己就能中饱私囊了。

13

三号牛郎不是不知道老板的小心思，不给钱他都愿意在店里卖命，反正他家里也不缺钱。

14

而且他和老板是一对。

15

四号牛郎——就是我们的老板，每天兢兢业业地来工作，不是为了公司的蓬勃发展，只是为了钱。

16

人不爱钱，天诛地灭。——这是老板的座右铭。

17

顺道一题，三号牛郎的座右铭是：谁都不能点小和出台。

18

所以说三号牛郎是店里的头牌，因为头牌出台比较贵，一个顶俩。

19

五号牛郎是店里真真正正的传说。

20

不用出台老板还给开工资。说我们不差这点钱。

21

久而久之，五号牛郎就是店里的吉祥物——脾气不太好的那种。

22

不过没关系，生气了还有二号兜着呢。

23

顺道说五号牛郎也有点溜肩，不过如果你当着他说的话一定会生气的——不过之后如果说这样和二号还挺般配的，会马上消气的。

24

这是老板说漏嘴的秘密。

25

Whenever you call is meaningless, you can only get a rabbit.


End file.
